It can be very difficult and time consuming to hook a trailer to a truck. Oftentimes the task requires more than one person. The present invention features a trailer accessory for helping attach a trailer to a truck. The trailer accessory of the present invention allows the trailer (the tongue of the trailer) to move side-to-side, making it easier to align the trailer with the hitch of the truck (or other vehicle). Thus, it would be less critical to back the truck or other vehicle into an exact position. The accessory of the present invention can be used with most trucks and trailers. The accessory is simple to use.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.